coridanfandomcom-20200215-history
Werewolves
History The origin of werewolves on Coridan can be traced back nearly four millenia. Few know the exact story of the first werewolf. In an indigenous tribe on the northern continent, a mutated gene spread like fire when one of the scouts was attacked by a wild wolf. The man survived, but at the cost of his humanity, as the wolf had been carrier of a rare, mutated gene. Inside the man's body, the gene corrupted him. On the next full moon, the changes became apparent and he turned into a feral beast. As the monster, he was compelled to attack anything in sight and murdered most of his tribe. Those who managed to survive were tainted, creating the first werewolf pack in the history of Coridan. Modern werewolves tend to keep more to themselves in urban areas. Packs are discouraged and werewolf gatherings are met with swift, often brutal responses by the Conclave's agents, typically disguised as a riot control exercise. While some werewolves are able to hold office and run businesses, they are typically restricted from military service and positions where they are likely to congregate. Notable Werewolves in Garden City Coming Soon Characteristics Werewolves are typically stronger, not only in action, but in appearance as well. They can easily overpower vampires. Slower than Kastani, werewolves have to rely on their keen senses in order to keep an advantage. Because of the physical strain of transformation, they are commonly more muscular by nature, giving the appearance of athleticism. Despite rumors, werewolves are not predominantly hirsute, but in fact have less body hair than most when in their human form. Most often, werewolves will have trouble controlling emotions, especially the younger of the creatures. Due to the wolf's need for violence and blood, they often have short tempers, but it can also lead to trouble with less extreme emotions. As with humans, Kastani and half breeds, a werewolf's body functions completely, which means that any injury to the vital organs can prove fatal. However, unless the lungs, heart, or brain are severely damaged, the werewolf will often heal and return to normal in a matter of hours or days, depending on the severity of the injury. An exception is in the case of wounds inflicted with objects crafted with silver, which causes severe burns and impedes their ability to heal. Silver injuries commonly heal at the same rate as a human with a similar wound. Unlike humans and most vampires, werewolves mate for life. They are capable of producing offspring, however the children will not be effected by the curse until after puberty, when the gene containing the curse is activated. Werewolves can impregnate humans and half breeds, however in the process, they will be inflicted and become a werewolf themselves. Human men, however, cannot impregnate female werewolves. Character Guidelines Players who want to create a werewolf in Coridan will need to heed the following guidelines. *If shifting in combat, a werewolf must wait one round before performing any other actions. This does not prevent others from attacking them, however. *Werewolves are thicker-skinned than any other race and therefore take less damage. They are also physically the strongest of all, but the slowest other than humans. :: Silver causes severe and painful injuries to werewolves. Even a simple touch will leave their skin burnt. The purer the silver, the more severe the effect. '' *Any werewolf who has experienced their first full moon can shift at will. However, at each full moon, they are forced to turn against their will, becoming slaves to the wolf's violent nature. With the exception of their own pack, the werewolf will attack indiscriminately. :: ''A werewolf who does not want to risk hurting others can be kept confined in cages built and enchanted by the Kastani to withstand the strength and stamina of the beast. *Werewolves can shift into either a hybrid form or into a full wolf form at will. However, during the full moon, they are forced to take their hybrid form. :: In any form, the character will retain their weight and mass. A 180 pound man will become a 180 pound hybrid/wolf. *A werewolf can either be created through birth or when a human/half breed is bitten or deeply scratched by a werewolf. :: Vampires cannot be inflicted with the werewolf's curse, due to their bodies' static nature. Kastani are also immune, as their bodies do not contain the gene that is effected in humans.